This Phase I single-center, open-label, randomized study will evaluate the effects of phenobarbital on the defluorination of sevoflurane and recovery from sevoflurane in healthy male volunteers. We will also evaluate & compare immediate post-anesthetic & residual recovery effects on psychomotor performance in subjects who have or have not been subjected to hepatic enzyme induction with phenobarbital.